


Мамочкина дочка

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, in russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Мамочкина дочка

Эрика сталкивается с матерью, когда тяжело переваливается через окно гостиной, не в силах добраться до собственного. Рана от когтей омеги на ее боку неприятно пульсирует при каждом неосторожном движении, и Эрика шипит от боли. 

Ни Дерека, ни парней нет в городе - она сумела убедить их, что переживет один день самостоятельно, потому что до этого как-то справлялась. Так и вышло - омегу с их территории она прогнать сумела, но при этом немного, самую малость, пострадала. Придется выбросить кожаную куртку, которую она нацепила на себя специально, чтобы позлить Дерека. Хотя тот нашел это забавным и отдал свою старую куртку Айзеку.

Мысли о стае немного успокаивают, но регенерировать быстрее не получается.

Мать застывает в дверях комнаты с таким же ошалелым лицом, какое, наверное, сейчас и у самой Эрики. А еще от нее пахнет кровью - чужой и своей - и порохом, и немного маслом для оружия. И сердце у нее колотится, как оголтелое.

\- Какого хрена, мам? - вопрошает Эрика возмущенно, потому что ее мать должна уже спать в такое время, а не пробираться тайком в дом, пряча за спиной футляр для винтовки. - Ты же гребанный адвокат!

Мать возмущенно вздергивает голову и поджимает нижнюю губу, так, что шрам на ее щеке выступает еще ярче.

\- Молодая леди, - говорит она наставительно и тычет в Эрику указательным пальцем. - В моем доме так не выражаются.

Эрика выразительно смотрит на винтовку. Мать отвечает таким же выразительным кивком в сторону удлинившихся клыков.

\- Дай хоть перевяжу, - сдается Эрика, подходя ближе. И добавляет чуть тише: - Нормальные люди бы испугались.

Мать фыркает в ответ, словно девчонка, и она совсем не похожа на ту серьезную малоэмоциональную женщину, которая не отрывает взгляда от газеты, когда Эрика собирается в школу. От нее пахнет виной, немного смущением и беспокойством, но больше - гордостью. Словно Эрика самое лучшее в ее жизни.

\- Только не говори, что ты киллер, - просит Эрика позже, смывая обеззараживающим раствором рану на руке матери. Похоже на нож. - Я не переживу.

Сама она стоит в одном лифчике, волосы убраны в высокий хвост, а мама, усмехаясь, заправляет ей выбившиеся пряди за уши. Теперь от нее пахнет лишь антисептиком (и любовью, так, что у Эрики кружится голова). Эрика сама не замечает, как быстро затягиваются царапины на боку.

Они засыпают в одной кровати, и Эрика бормочет, рассказывая о Дереке и своих мальчиках, пока не проваливается в сон окончательно, и ровное сердцебиение матери успокаивает лучше всякой колыбельной.


End file.
